


Sleeping beauty

by Dziabara



Series: Little, sweet suprises (Victuuri Week 2018) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Living in St. Petersburg, Longing, M/M, Post-Canon, Shopping Problems, Victor and Yuuri know many thing about shopping, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2018, day three, victuuriweek, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Yuuri and shopping do not suit each other, especially when the one important element is missing - Victor. And even if they are not sepatated by some huge distance, this twitching feeling still remains the same...





	Sleeping beauty

***

Maybe Yuuri was living in St. Petersburg for not too long, actually it was only a few days, but he had already learned two important facts. First - independent shopping at this stage of his knowing about Russia was absolutely out of the question. Despite the familiarity with Victor Nikiforov himself, a living legend, a five-time world champion, et cetera, et cetera, it had nothing to do with understanding of the Cyrillic alphabet. On the other hand, the Cyrillic, as befits a truly Russian creation, seemed to be resistant to any connections, negotiations, blackmails or Japanese pleading eyes, trying to persuade all eastern and western gods to bless him with the gift of tongues even for a quarter of hour. Secondly - counting on Victor, who should be back from a walk with Makkachin, was as equally effective as trying to establish a telepathic conversation with a cup of kefir. Kefir, he thought. Or maybe it was a natural yogurt...?

In any case, Victor's phone was deadly silent, and Yuuri had to let it go and return to the apartment with only two loaves of bread and a few vegetables in his bag. Thanks God that at least they looked like first-class bread and vegetables, despite that bizarre letters on his receipt.

After returning home, Yuuri expected a lot of things. Maybe a robbed flat after the attack of burglars, maybe a beautifully spread corpse on the floor, maybe a bomb crater? In one word - anything, that would justify Victor from not answering the phone. And yet Katsuki, after closing the door, found not a catastrophe, but a peaceful genre scene that had nothing to do with his own shopping and Cyrillic hardships.

Victor was lying on the blue couch, covered by his faithful four-legged companion. The man was dozing like some graceful shepherd, resting during grazing sheeps, and he really lacked only a nonchalantly crooked straw hat on his head to win a statuette for the best supporting role. Makkachin, however, spreading between his legs and with his head on owner's stomach, resembled somewhat a fluffy rug of bearskin, which, with alarming frequency, were laying in front of fireplaces in romantic mountain huts. At least those from films. Not those from St. Petersburg.

Yuuri disapprovingly shook his head, seeing that his partner did not need any fireplace nor a bear to sleep, because the faithful poodle was playing the role of blanket. Besides, Victor regularly boasted that he was an extraordinary representative of his durable Russian genre and he certainly had a grandfather or maybe some cousin from Siberia in his pedigree, whom he owed the possibility of walking in a cloaked coat without worrying about catching cold. From the experience gained so far, however, Yuuri found that all Russians were similarly hardy, as if the entire nation came from Adam and Eve from Chelyabinsk.

And yet, Yuuri could not be indifferent to slumbering Victor. His Japanese nature got the better of him.

"You'll catch a cold," Yuuri whispered, tilting his head to admire the sleeping Russian from a different angle, but Victor did not even flinch despite an intense look assessing his bare feet. Well - maybe Victor was light-hearted when he was resting in broad daylight without any proper cover, but he still looked charming. Huh, what should he do with him... Katsuki sighed quietly and reached for the blanket thrown over the back of blue couch, deciding to engage to get warm someone's bare legs.

Yuuri grunted quietly, and when Makkachin raised his head, he put one finger to his lips, warning the poodle against making voice. Then he waved his hand, asking Makkachin to move to his own bed. Encouraged by the other owner, the dog rose to his paws and clumsily jumped off the couch, transfering command over the sleeping man to Yuuri's hands.

After Makkachin's escape, Victor frowned and moaned in his sleep, but he did not wake up. In response to the lack of his hairy heater, he turned over and pressed his hands to his chest. Now he looked as innocently as a child who had lost a favorite teddy bear. Yuuri smiled with affection as he carefully wrapped his fiancé. Just relax, you'll feel better in a few seconds... After correcting the blanket around his feet, Katsuki turned back and bent over the other end of the couch. He hung over Victor and began to tenderly correct the blanket around his neck. Yuuri did not want him to suffocate, but at the same time he tried to keep cool air away from his beloved.

"Yu... i..." Victor murmured suddenly.

Yuuri shivered, hearing his name spoken by someone's parted lips. Fingers, which were improving the edge of checkered blanket, somehow moved themselves a little further and stroked Victor's cheek. Once, twice, the third time, and finally Yuuri smiled, constantly caressing fiancé's face with the back of his own hand. A slight crease visible between bright eyebrows smoothed out, and Victor's head dropped a little lower when he snuggled tighter into blue pillows.

 _So you're missing someone, too_ , thought Yuuri, leaning over Victor. He did not know why he was doing it, but it was the only thing that came to his mind when he decided that he wanted to compensate Victor for his absence in some way. Besides, he was attracted by those shiny, innocent lips, which were not stretched into a wide smile, but they seemed to be so... so lonely.

Yuuri touched Victor's mouths with a short, elusive kiss. Flushed Yuuri immediately moved away from Victor, soothingly stroking his silver bangs, but when he did not notice any reaction, he kissed his beloved again, this time a little longer and a little more confidently. So far, Victor usually started caresses, and even if Yuuri did not mind them, well, he honestly liked them a lot, from some reason he could not show initiative himself. He tried not to impose himself, thinking that Victor may not be in the mood for kissing or need some freedom, as it was with Yuuri, but... But this time it was different. This time Yuuri wanted. He really wanted to. He needed to. Even for a while he...

"Yuuri," Victor whispered to the retreating man. In that short moment the only thing Yuuri wanted to do was to jump back and hide somewhere, anywhere... if only the hand on his forearm had not restrained him from that decision. “Could you continue? Please.”

Victor closed his eyes, waiting for answer of his prince, who was awakening him. Of course, Yuuri had every right to laugh, crawl away or start tirade about the lack of help when he was shopping. No one would be surprised if he would prefer to take care of Makkachin or to cook dinner. He could do anything. But he done only one thing.

That was the day, when the count of kisses initiating by Yuuri began to slowly grow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dziabara) and [Tumblr](http://dziabara.tumblr.com/) to know about updates!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
